My Song To You
by Lexy02
Summary: I don't know why or how I came up with this but I did, so I hope you enjoy! This is my first and I know its not good so please Don't be too harsh
1. Seiko to Naomi

A/N I don't know where I came up with this but I did, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't any of the corpse party characters nor do I own these songs.

We're a thousand miles from comfort,  
We have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me,  
There's no place I rather be  
I would wait forever,  
Exulted in the scene  
As long as I am with you,  
My heart continues to beat

With every step we take,  
Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same,  
Gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be, oh oh

We staked out on a mission  
To find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting  
So nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you,  
Sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together,  
There's no place I'd rather be

With every step we take,  
Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same,  
Gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no place I rather be  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

I love you Naomi...

"Rather Be"

By: Clean Bandit and Jess Glynne


	2. Yoshiki to Ayumi

Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah

'Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude?

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but no still means no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?

I love you Ayumi... when will you see it?

"Rude"

By: Magic!


	3. Ayumi to Yoshiki

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you,

So much, I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings

Just once please try not to be so mean

Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E

Come on I'll say it slowly

You can do it baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you,

So much, I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

And no one else can break my heart like you

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?

Why do you say the things that you say?

Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

And no one else can break my heart like you

No one else can break my heart like you

No one else can break my heart like you

"True Love"

By: Pink and Lily Rose Cooper


	4. Yoshiki to Ayumi 2

I miss the taste of a sweeter life

I miss the conversation

I'm searching for a song tonight

I'm changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all

We drew a map to a better place

But on that road I took a fall

Oh baby why did you run away?

I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest night

But I wonder where were you

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you

When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following

I hear your voice in my sleep at night

Hard to resist temptation

'Cause something strange has come over me

And now I can't get over you

No, I just can't get over you

I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest night

But I wonder where were you

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you

When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah

Oh oh

Oh, I was there for you

Oh, in your darkest time

Oh, I was there for you

Oh, in your darkest night

Oh, I was there for you

Oh, in your darkest time

Oh, I was there for you

Oh, in your darkest night

But I wonder where were you

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you

When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following

A/N Sorry about all these YoshikixAyumi they are a fairly easy one to find

"Maps"

By: Maroon


	5. Yoshiki to Ayumi 4

Boom Boom Boom Clap

You're picture perfect blue

Sunbathing on the moon

Stars shining as your bones illuminate

First kiss just like a drug

Under your influence

You take me over you're the magic in my veins

This must be love

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

No silver or no gold

Could dress me up so good

You're the glitter in the darkness of my world

Just tell me what to do

I'll fall right into you

Going under cast a spell just say the word

I feel your love

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

You are the light and I will follow

You let me lose my shadow

You are the sun the glowing halo

And you keep burning me up with all of your love

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

Boom Clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom Clap

You make me feel good

Come on to me come on to me now

"Boom Clap"

By: Charli Xcx


	6. Satoshi to Naomi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs or Corpse party

Here I am waiting

I'll have to leave soon

Why am I holding on?

We knew this day would come

We knew it all along

How did it come so fast?

This is our last night but it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms, so beautiful

The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know

When the sun comes up, I will leave

This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

I never want it to stop

Because I don't wanna start all over

Start all over

I was afraid of the dark

But now it's all that I want

All that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa , oh-whoa , oh-whoa , oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa , oh-whoa , oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

A/N I hope that fits your request! Make sure you let me know if you guys have any more.

"Daylight"

By: Maroon


	7. Seiko to Naomi 2 or Naomi to Seiko

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

A/N I didn't really know whether to call this a Naomi to Seiko or Seiko to Naomi, so you can pick which you would like.

"Count On Me"

By: Bruno Mars


	8. Naomi to Seiko

A/N This is for us NaomixSeiko fans! This would be when Seiko and Naomi get trapped in Heavenly host together.

Disclaimer: I don't own this song nor do I own the Corpse Party characters.

It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear

You almost feel ashamed

That someone could be that important

That without them, you feel like nothing

No one will ever understand how much it hurts

You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you

And when it's over, and it's gone

You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back

So that you could have the good

Yellow diamonds in the light

Now we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door

Love and life I will divide

Turn away 'cause I need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light

Now we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

"We Found Love"

By: Rihanna and Calvin Harris


	9. Ayumi and Yoshiki

Yes! so crazy right now

Most incredibly

It's your girl b

It's your boy young

History in the makin

I look and stare so deep in your eyes

I touch on you more and more every time

When you leave i'm beggin you not to go

Call your name two, three times in a row

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain

How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame

Yeah, cause i know i don't understand

Just how your love can do what no on else can

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now

Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's

Got me hoping you save me right now

Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin

Got me lookin so crazy your love

When i talk to my friends so quietly

"who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me

Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress

You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress

It's the way that you know what i thought i knew

It's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you

Yeah, but i still don't understand

Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now

Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's

Got me hoping you save me right now

Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin

Got me lookin so crazy your love

I'm warmed up now

Let's go

Young hova

Ya'll know when the flow is loco

Young b and the r-o-c uh oh

O-G, big homie

The one and only

Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony

Soprano the roc handle

Like van Exel

I shake phonies man, you can't get next to

A genuine article, i do not sing tho

I sling though , if anything i bling yo

Star like ringo

War like a green berret

You're crazy bring your whole set

Jay-z in the range

Crazy and deranged

They can't figure him out

They're like ãhey is he insane?ä

Yes sir i'm cut from a different cloth

My texture is the best fur, im chinchilla

I've been ill of the chain smokers

How you think i go the name hova

I've been reala'

The game's over

Fall back young ever since

I made you change over to platinum

The game's been a wrap

One

Got me looking so crazy, my baby

I'm not myself lately

I'm foolish, i don't do this

I've been playing myself

Baby i don't care

Cuz your love got the best of me

And baby you're making a fool of me

You got me sprung and i don't care who sees

Cuz baby you got me so crazy

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now

Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's

Got me hoping you save me right now

Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin

Got me lookin so crazy your love

A/N I'm on a vacation now, so I won't be able to update as much. If you look up this song it's sang by Beyoncé and Jay-Z. As you would think Beyoncé is Ayumi and Jay-Z is Yoshiki. I'm running out of ideas, so if you guys have any tell me!

"Crazy In Love"

By: Beyoncé and Jay-Z


	10. Naomi to Satoshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party or this song

Bring the beat in!

Honey, honey

I can see the stars all the way from here

Can't you see the glow on the window pane?

I can feel the sun whenever you're near

Every time you touch me I just melt away

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear

But I know

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears

And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Ooh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Ooh oooh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

Baby, Baby

I can hear the wind whipping past my face.

As we dance the night away.

Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.

As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear

But I know

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.

And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Oh! Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Oh Oh! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you baby everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top.

Baby, you're the one I love.

Baby, you're all I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

'Cause you're the one that I love.

Baby you're the one that I need.

You're the only man I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

'Cause you're the one that I love.

Baby you're the one that I need.

You're the only one I see.

Baby, baby, it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

"Love On Top"

By: Beyoncé


	11. Ayumi to Satoshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party or these songs

If you want it, take it

I should've said it before

Tried to hide it, fake it

I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

[x2]

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper

I was under your spell

Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe

On the highway to hell, yeah

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

[x2]

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

No more, baby, ooh

Thought on your body

I came alive

It was lethal

It was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up every time

Oh, baby

_[2x]_

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

'Cause I can't resist it no more

"Break Free"

By: Ariana Grande and Zedd


	12. Satoshi to Naomi 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party or these songs

All I am is a man

I want the world in my hands

I hate the beach

But I stand

In California with my toes in the sand

Use the sleeves of my sweater

Let's have an adventure

Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered

Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh

She knows what I think about

And what I think about

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirt, no blouse

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

And if I may just take your breath away

I don't mind if there's not much to say

Sometimes the silence guides our minds

So move to a place so far away

The goose bumps start to raise

The minute that my left hand meets your waist

And then I watch your face

Put my finger on your tongue

'Cause you love to taste, yeah

These hearts adore

Everyone the other beats hardest for

Inside this place is warm

Outside it starts to pour

Coming down

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirt, no blouse

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no

_[2x]_

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

Whoa, whoa...

Whoa, whoa... whoa

Whoa, whoa... _[2x]_

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

It's too cold

For you here and now

Let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

And it's too cold,

It's too cold

The holes of my sweater...

"Sweater Weather"

By: The Neighbourhood


	13. Yoshiki to Ayumi 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party or these songs

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, ohoh

"All Of Me"

By: John Legend


	14. The Guys to The Girls

A/N so basically Morishige to Mayu, Yoshiki to Mayu, Satoshi to Naomi, and then Seiko and Yuka are left out. Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party or these songs

The mixtape's got a little Hank, little Drake

A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride

The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think

So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right

The truck's jacked up, flatbed's flipped back

Yeah, you can find us where the party's at

This is how we roll

We hanging round singing out everything on the radio

We light it up with our hands up

This is how we roll

This is how we do

We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon, baby

This is how we roll

Yeah, baby, this is how we roll

We rollin' into town

With nothing else to do we take another lap around

Yeah, holler at your boy if you need a ride

If you roll with me, yeah, you know we rollin' high

Up on them 37 Nittos, windows tinted hard to see though

How fresh my baby is in the shotgun seat, oh

Them kisses are for me though, automatic like a free throw

This life I live it might not be for you but it's for me though

Let's roll!

This is how we roll

We hanging round singing out everything on the radio

We light it up with our hands up

This is how we roll

This is how we do

When the world turns ugly I just turn and look at you, baby

This is how we roll

Yeah, we're proud to be young

We stick to our guns

We love who we love and we wanna have fun

Yeah, we cuss on them Mondays

And pray on them Sundays

Pass it around and we dream of that one day

'Cause this is how we roll

We hanging round singing out everything on the radio

We light it up with our hands up

This is how we roll

This is how we ride

We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside, baby

This is how we roll

Yeah, this is how we roll

This is how we roll

This is how we do

We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon, baby

This is how we roll

Yeah, this is how we roll

A/N I don't know

"This Is How We Roll"

By: Florida Georgia Line and Luke Bryan


	15. Satoshi to Naomi 3

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down

You, you enchant me even when you're not around

If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down

I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found

I feel we're close enough

I wanna lock in your love

I think we're close enough

Could I lock in your love, baby?

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch

Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch

How do you do it, you got me losing every breath

What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest

I feel we're close enough

I wanna lock in your love

I think we're close enough

Could I lock in your love, baby?

I feel we're close enough

I wanna lock in your love

I think we're close enough

Could I lock in your love, baby?

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

Latching on to you

I won't let go of you

Latching on to you

I won't let go of you

Never

Never

"Latch"

By: Disclosure and Sam Smith


	16. Naomi to Seiko 2

You've been on my mind

I grow fonder every day,

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

God only knows

Why it's taken me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

If I've been on your mind

You hang on every word I say

Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,

You'll never know if you never try

To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me the chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts

Come on and give me a chance

To prove that I'm the one who can

Walk that mile until the end starts.

"One And Only"

By: Adele


	17. SatoshiYoshiki to NaomiAyumi

_[Yoshiki]_

Bless 'em on the rain, no stress

And this one is straight for di girl 'em

Enrique Iglesias longside Gente de Zona

Get di girl them in a di zone

And there's a big bone

Sean a-Paul let me tell ya what me tell 'em 'pon the zone

Liking it just like that

Di girl let 'em move 'pon track

Sean a-Paul let me tell ya

Enrique, sing for 'em, do it.

_[Satoshi]_

You look at me and, girl, you take me to another place (because me need it baby girl)

Got me feeling like I'm flying, like I'm out of space (heart beat)

Something 'bout your body says, "Come and take me." (because me need it baby girl)

Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don't stop (rock that body 'cause we don't stop party)

_[Some back up guy]_

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Tu cuerpo y el mío

Llenando el vacío

Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Ese fuego por dentro

Me está enloqueciendo

Me va saturando

_[Satoshi]_

Girl, I like the way you move

Come and show me what to do

You can tell me that you want me

Girl, you got nothing to lose

I can't wait no more (ya no puedo más)

I can't wait no more (ya no puedo más)

_[Yoshiki]_

Sean!

She a call a me for fit it

'Cause you nah say me not pretty

Me a tell you no for pit it

Any time when me get it

It's gonna be alright.

We taking it full fly

We doing this all night

Baby girl.

_[Satoshi]_

I wanna be contigo

And live contigo, and dance contigo

Para have contigo

Una noche loca (una noche loca)

Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)

I wanna be contigo

And live contigo, and dance contigo

Para have contigo

Una noche loca (with you girl)

Con tremenda loca

_[Yoshiki]_

Oh oh oh come, baby girl?

Oh oh ohhaaa stay with me, girl!

Oh oh ohhh play with me, girl!

Oh oh ohaaa come, baby girl?

_[Satoshi]_

I look at you and it feels like paradise (estoy en otra dimencion)

You got me spinning, got me crazy, got me hypnotized (tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón) (heart beat)

I need your love, I need you closer (because me need it baby girl)

Keep me begging, keep me hoping that the night don't stop (rock that body 'cause we don't stop party)

_[Back up guy again]_

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Tu cuerpo y el mío

Llenando el vacío

Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Ese fuego por dentro

Me está enloqueciendo

Me va saturando

_[Satoshi]_

Girl, I like the way you move

Come and show me what to do

You can tell me that you want me

Girl, you got nothing to lose

I can't wait no more (ya no puedo más)

I can't wait no more (ya no puedo más)

_[Yoshiki]_

Sean!

She a call a me for fit it

'Cause you nah say me not pretty

Me a tell you no for pit it

Any time when we get it

It's gonna be alright.

We taking it full fly

We doing this all night

Baby girl.

_[Satoshi]_

I wanna be contigo

And live contigo, and dance contigo

Para have contigo

Una noche loca (una noche loca)

Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)

I wanna be contigo

And live contigo, and dance contigo

Para have contigo

Una noche loca

Con tremenda loca

_[Yoshiki]_

Baby girl, you are the bomb bomb the drop drop killing it with the one drop

The way you move, girl, let me heart beat want stop

Tik a tik a tok, never gonna stop, girl

Let ma heart burn when you fit and turn

Energy you give me, girl, you run the world

Sexy body she a full of body, girl

Let me turn your body to rise up in there

Long time me looking up and listen my world

Oh oh oh come, baby girl?

Oh oh ohhaaa stay with me, girl!

Oh oh ohhh play with me, girl!

Oh oh ohaaa come, baby girl?

"Bailando" (English Version)

By: **Sean Paul, Descemer Bueno & Gente De Zona**


	18. Satoshi to Naomi 4

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here

Oh baby baby

I shouldn't have let you go

And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

My loneliness is killing me

I must confess, I still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby

The reason I breathe is you

Boy you got me blinded

Oh baby, baby

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

That's not the way I planned it

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Ah, yeah, yeah

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

Oh pretty baby

I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess, that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

I must confess that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

"Baby One More Time"

By: Britney Spears

A/N Just so you guys know school is starting again, so updates are going to be slow. Sorry :( thanks for over 4,000 views though!


	19. Naomi and Satoshi

**WARNING: This chapter has M rated things in it, so if you don't like M rated stories don't read this chapter!**

(Satoshi)

My Anaconda don't...

My Anaconda don't...

My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

(Naomi)

Boy toy named Troy, used to live in Detroit

Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins

Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace

Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish

Now that's real, real, real,

Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill

Who wanna go first? I had them push daffodils

I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill

I'm on some dumb shit

By the way, what he say?

He can tell I ain't missing no meals

Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile

Let him eat it with his grills,

And he telling me to chill

And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal

Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab

So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit 'em with the jab like...

Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun

(Satoshi)

My Anaconda don't..

My Anaconda don't..

My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

(Naomi)

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Look at her butt

This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles

Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's

Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle

Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil

Now that bang bang bang,

I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine

He toss my salad like his name Romaine

And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain

I'm on some dumb shit

By the way, what he say?

He can tell I ain't missing no meals

Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile

Let him eat it with his grills,

And he telling me to chill

And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal

Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab

So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like...

Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun

(Satoshi)

My Anaconda don't..

My Anaconda don't..

My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

(Naomi)

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Look at her butt

Little in the middle but she got much back

Little in the middle but she got much back

Little in the middle but she got much back

Oh my God

(Satoshi)

My Anaconda don't..

My Anaconda don't..

My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

(Naomi)

Don't don't don't, my Anaconda don't..

Don't want none unless you got buns hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Oh my gosh, look at her butt

Yeah, he love this fat ass

Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club

I said, "Where my fat ass big bitches in the club?"

Fuck the skinny bitches,

Fuck the skinny bitches in the club

I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the motherfucking club, fuck you if you skinny bitches. What?

I got a big fat ass. Come on

"Anaconda"

By: Nicki Minaj


	20. Yoshiki

**May have m rated material**

I'm bringing sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think you're special, what's behind your back?

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe

You see these shackles

Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead, be gone with it

Let me see what you're twerking with

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back

Them other fuckers don't know how to act

Come let me make up for the things you lack

'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe

You see these shackles

Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead, be gone with it

Let me see what you're twerking with

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

I'm bringing sexy back

You mother fuckers watch how I attack

If that's your girl you better watch your back

Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead, be gone with it

Let me see what you're twerking with

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

A/N So this thing just was really weirdly put on the page if you know what I mean, so sorry.


	21. The Girls to the Guys

A/N As requested by Guest here ya go

Hey! Where's the drums?

Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh

Let's go!

Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might've gone crazy

The way you save me

Who can blame me

When I just wanna make you smile?

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic

Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back

Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway

Write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70s dream and an 80s best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

It's love on rewind,

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

"Classic"

By:MKTO


	22. Ayumi to Yoshiki 2

A/N Requested by shannonb7593 here you are

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life

Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time

Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends

A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends

It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense

Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose

If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

Why are you my clarity?

Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

"Clarity"

By: Zedd and Foxes


	23. Hey

**Hey guys, sorry if I made you guys think this was a chapter, but sadly no. I have really lost all motivation and interest in fanfictions. Now don't get me wrong I still love Corpse Party, but not really motivated to write anymore. I might update here and there, but don't expect anything fantastic. I'm pretty busy with sports and school. Thank you for those who stayed with me with both of my stories, and liked them. I'm sorry to those who actually liked the story, and wished for me to continue. Again I'm truly sorry. ✌️?**


	24. Yoshiki to Aymui idk

A/N One of my final chapters probably. As requested by LightningRS here you are.

(Never _[3x]_)

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)

You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)

If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)

I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)

I feel we're close enough

I wanna lock in your love

I think we're close enough

Could I lock in your love, baby?

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you (never)

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you (never)

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you (never)

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you (never)

I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch (never)

Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch (never)

How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never)

What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest (never)?

I feel we're close enough

I wanna lock in your love

I think we're close enough

Could I lock in your love, baby?

I feel we're close enough

I wanna lock in your love

I think we're close enough

Could I lock in your love, baby?

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you (never)

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you (never)

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you (never)

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you (never)

Latching on to you (I'm latching on to you)

I won't let go of you (never) (No, I won't let go)

Latching on to you (How you wanna get down)

I won't let go of you

(I won't let go, I won't let go)

(I won't let go, I won't let go)

Never

Never

"Latch"

By: Disclosure and Sam Smith


	25. Corpse Party

The lights go out and I can't be saved

Tides that I tried to swim against

Have brought me down upon my knees

Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing

Come out of things unsaid

Shoot an apple off my head and a

Trouble that can't be named

A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing

You are

You are

Confusion never stops

Closing walls and ticking clocks

Gonna come back and take you home

I could not stop that you now know, singing

Come out upon my seas

Cursed missed opportunities

Am I a part of the cure?

Or am I part of the disease? Singing

You are, you are, you are

You are, you are, you are

And nothing else compares

Oh nothing else compares

And nothing else compares

You are

You are

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go

"Clocks"

By: Coldplay


	26. Naomi to Seiko 3

I eat my dinner in my bathtub

Then I go to sex clubs

Watching freaky people gettin' it on

It doesn't make me nervous

If anything I'm restless

Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all

I get home, I got the munchies

Binge on all my Twinkies

Throw up in the tub

Then I go to sleep

And I drank up all my money

Dazed and kinda lonely

You're gone and I gotta stay

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life

To forget I'm missing you

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Pick up daddies at the playground

How I spend my daytime

Loosen up the frown,

Make them feel alive

I'll make it fast and greasy

I'm numb and way too easy

You're gone and I gotta stay

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life

To forget I'm missing you

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Staying in my play pretend

Where the fun ain't got no end

Ooh

Can't go home alone again

Need someone to numb the pain

Ooh

Staying in my play pretend

Where the fun ain't got no end

Ooh

Can't go home alone again

Need someone to numb the pain

You're gone and I gotta stay

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life

To forget I'm missing you

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

"Habits"

By: Tove Lo


	27. Corpse Party 2

Left, right, straight ahead  
There's no way out, you're dead  
Left, right, straight ahead  
There's no way out, you're dead

Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead

The madness here has locked you up  
And now your perfect world is fucked  
It's taken root inside your mind  
Run, child, run, run for your life

You don't know now who you are  
You don't know now what love is for  
The mirrored face you see is strange  
There's no one here to share your pain

Knock, knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin  
Knock, knock  
Knock, knock

Knock, knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin  
Knock, knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin

Left, right, straight ahead  
You're in Heavenly Host  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead

No one here can tell you  
Which direction  
Is the right one to take  
Child for heaven's sake

Left, right, straight ahead  
You're in Heavenly Host  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead

No one here can tell you  
Who is good or bad  
Don't make a mistake  
Child for heaven's sake

Time and again you've kept me out  
And hardened up your heart in doubt  
That me inside your second skin  
Has spoiled your thinking once again

When I possess your soul, I'll say things  
And use you as my personal plaything  
The time will come I'll dull your senses  
If you don't stop this game is endless

Knock, knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin  
Knock, knock  
Knock, knock

Knock, knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin  
Knock, knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin

Left, right, straight ahead  
You're in Heavenly Host  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead

No one here can tell you  
Which direction  
Is the right one to take  
Child for heaven's sake

Left, right, straight ahead  
You're in  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead

No one here can tell you  
Who is good or bad  
Don't make a mistake  
You're in Heavenly Host  
You're in the Heavenly Host

Knock, knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin  
Knock, knock  
Knock, knock

Knock, knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin  
Knock, knock, let me in  
Let me be your secret sin

Left, right, straight ahead  
You're in Heavenly Host  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead

No one here can tell you  
Which direction  
Is the right one to take  
Child for heaven's sake

Left, right, straight ahead  
You're in Heavenly Host  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead

No one here can tell you  
Who is good or bad  
Don't make a mistake  
Child for heaven's sake

Left, right, straight ahead  
You're in Heavenly Host  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead

No one here can tell you  
Which direction  
Is the right one to take  
Child for heaven's sake

Left, right, straight ahead  
You're in Heavenly Host  
Left, right, straight ahead  
Left, right, straight ahead

No one here can tell you  
Who is good or bad  
Don't make a mistake

Left, right, straight ahead  
There's no way out, you're dead  
Left, right, straight ahead  
There's no way out, you're dead

"Labyrinth"

By: Oomph


	28. Seiko's Mind

See how I circle Imaginary mind Imaginary lines Let the maze of my design carry you on Just bumped my head and my face turns purple Running through hurdles Running in circles Trying to escape from this thing that I fear Everything seems clear like the end is near In the rear I can see the beast getting close Surrounded by ghosts in a cloud of smoke The smoke reeks of failure I don't want to fail But all the stairwells lead straight to hell So I'm jumping trap doors in the floor 'fore they floor me Focus on the love and the light right before me Walls keep spinning and my path keeps turning Patience thinning and my calves keep burning Hotter than a furnace Suddenly I'm learning Maybe I finally reached the point of no return and East is North and West is South I feel like I'm 'a never get out I'm trapped See how I circle Imaginary mind Imaginary lines Let the maze of my design carry you on See how I fly away Behind me my ex-girl's chasing me In front of me my next girl's facing me Awaiting me The light's in my sight but I can't cross these enemy lines I'm behind I can feel the fatigue but I'm dying to shine But the road winds I rewind, I rewind Got to find a new place to hide for the night Will I ever escape Boy I try and I try Everybody's watching me I'm dying to get out In the school I am the mouse See how I circle It's just a game you Play here in this School

"Labyrinth"

By : Tally Hallmanac


	29. Sachiko to All

**"Calling All The Monsters"**

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

Heart thumps and you jump

Comin' down with goosebumps!

You dared to go there

I'ma I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eh eh

If you stayed in too late

To be getting afraid

This scene's extreme…

I I I I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eh eh

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go…

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screaming?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

You hide or you try…

Kiss tomorrow goodbye!

We thrill to your chill…

B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eh eh

We might just bite underneath the moonlight

More fun if you run!

I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Ehh ehh

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go…

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screaming?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head

Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screaming?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya!

We're comin' to get ya!

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

We're comin' to get you!

By: China Anne Mcclain


	30. Naomi and Seiko

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1]_

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge:]_

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus:]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2]_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

_[repeat]_

_[Chorus x2]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

" Girlfriend"

By: Avril Lavigne


	31. Ayumi to Yoshiki 3

A/N **As requested by Guest(btw thanks for all your thoughts) here you are**

B-better in stereo

I'm up with the sunshine (let's go!)

I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)

Slam dunk, ready or not

Yeah, show me what you got

I'm under the spotlight (holler)

I dare you, come on and follow

You dance to your own beat

I'll sing the melody!

When you say, "Yeah, " I say, "No."

When you say, "Stop, " all I wanna do is go, go, go!

You (you) –the other half of me

The half I'll never be

The half that drives me crazy!

You–the better half of me

The half I'll always need!

We both know

We're better in stereo!

B, b-better in stereo

Oh, oh, oh

B, b-better in stereo

Oh, oh, oh

And when we're together,

A sweet harmony or solo,

If we could just agree,

We would go major league

When you say, "Yeah, " I say, "No."

When you say, "Stop, " all I wanna do is go, go, go!

You (you) –the other half of me

The half I'll never be

The half that drives me crazy!

You–the better half of me

The half I'll always need!

We both know

We're better in stereo!

You say, "It's wrong, " I say, "It's right."

You say, "It's black, " I say, "It's white."

You take left, and I take right

But at the end of the day we both know

We're better...

You (you) the other half of me

The half I'll never be

The half that drives me crazy!

You the better half of me

The half I'll always need!

We both know

We're better in stereo!

We're better in stereo!

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

Better in stereo

"Better In Stereo"

By: Dove Cameron


End file.
